


ART: Infidelity 3D (Lucius/Bellatrix)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart, so not my ship but had fun doing it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius is doing a perfectly good job of seducing her, but that doesn't mean she has to be happy about it.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted late 2013. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Infidelity 3D (Lucius/Bellatrix)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say that I ship these two (Lucius/Narcissa and Bella/Voldemort being my OTPs), but I've been making bases for characters - which is long and tedious work - and Lucius and Bella were the first two to finish. And I needed some instant gratification! So here they are, and I've amused myself very much with how chagrined Bella looks. She's all, yes, I want it, but ugh, did it *have* to be him?

[Infidelity 3D](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Infidelity-3D-Lucius-Bellatrix-417113806) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
